Amélie Rives
Amélie Louise Rives Troubetzkoy (1863-1945) was an American poet and novelist. Life Rives was a goddaughter of Robert E. Lee and a granddaughter of engineer and senator William Cabell Rives, who had also been American ambassador to France. She was born in Richmond, Virginia, and named after her aunt Amélie, a goddaughter of French Queen Marie-Amélie.Louis Auchincloss: A Writer's Capital. New York, Houghton Mifflin, 1974 Amélie Rives married eccentric John Armstrong "Archie" Chanler (an heir to the Astor family fortune) of New York. The marriage was scandalous, but unhappy. The couple spent 7 years as husband and wife, but most of the time lived apart. Rives flirted with George Curzon, her husband's younger brother, and began using drugs. In 1896, just 4 months after their divorce, she married Prince Pierre Troubetzkoy, an artist and Russian aristocrat, after Oscar Wilde introduced them in London. The couple resided at Castle Hill,National Parks Service - Journey Through Hallowed Ground – Castle Hill near Cismont, Virginia. Rives wrote at least 24 volumes of fiction, numerous uncollected poems, and Herod and Marianne (1889), a verse drama. In 1888, she published novel The Quick or the Dead?, her most famous and popular work that sold 300,000 copies. The work depicted erotic passions of a newly widowed woman and earned Rives notoriety. Her 1914 novel, World's End was reputed to be "the best seller in New York city". Later she turned to theater and began writing plays for Broadway. Her play The Fear Market ran for 118 performances at the Booth Theatre in 1916. She was a close friend of novelist Julia Magruder, a frequent guest at Castle Hill,Virginia Encyclopedia as well as prominent New York novelist Louis Auchincloss, who included a charming chaper on her in his memoir, A Writer's Capital. Publications Poetry *''Seléné'' (long poem). New York & London: Harper, 1905. *''As the Wind Blew: Poems. New York: Stokes, 1920. Plays * ''Herod and Mariamne: A tragedy (verse drama). Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1888. * Athelwold: A tragedy in four acts, in verse and prose. New York: Harper, 1893. * Augustine the Man (verse drama). London & New York: John Lane, 1906. *''Two Plays: The sea-woman's cloak / November eve''. Cincinnati, OH: Stewart Kidd, 1923. *''Love-in-a-Mist: A comedy in three acts'' (with "Gilbert Emery" Bemsley Pottle). New York & London: Samuel French, 1927. Novels * Virginia of Virginia: A story. New York: Harper, 1888. * The Quick or the Dead? A study. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1889. * The Witness of the Sun. Philadelphia: Lippincott, 1889; London: Routledge, 1889. * According to St. John: A novel. New York: John W. Lovell, 1891; London: Heinemann, 1893. * Barbara Dering: A sequel to 'The Quick or the Dead?'. Philadeplhia: Lippincott, 1892; (2 volumes), London: Chatto & Windus, 1892. Volume I, Volume II * Tanis the Sang-Digger. New York: Town Topics, 1893. * Meriel: A love story. London: Chatto & Windus, 1898. * A Damsel Errant. Phildelphia: Lippincott, 1908. * The Golden Rose: The romance of a strange soul. New York & London: Harper, 1908. * Trix and Over-the-Moon. New York & London: Harper, 1909. * Pan's Mountain. New York & London: Harper, 1910. * Hidden House. Philadelphia & London: Lippincott, 1912. * World's End. New York; Stokes, 1914; New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1914; London: Hurst & Blackett, 1914. * Shadows of Flames: A novel. New York: Stokes, 1914; London: Hurst & Blackett, 1915. * The Ghost Garden: A novel. New York: Stokes, 1918; Toronto: S.B. Gundy, 1918. *''The Elusive Lady''. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1918. * The Queerness of Celia. New York: Stokes, 1926; New York: Grosset & Dunlap, 1926; London: Hurst & Blackett, 1926. * Firedamp. New York: Stokes, 1930; London: Hurst & Blackett, 1930. Short fiction * A Brother to Dragons, and other old-time tales. New York: Harper, 1888; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1970. Juvenile *''Curious Facts for Little People about Animals'' (with Gwendolen Ella Rives & Armstrong Rives). New York: Dutton, 1871. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Amelie Rives, WorlCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 25, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References * * * Fonds Troubetzkoy's papers reside at the Albert and Shirley Small Special Collections Library at the University of Virginia. Notes External links ;Poems *3 poems at the Society for the Study of American Women Writers *Amélie Rives (1863-1945) at Sonnet Central *Poems by Amelie Rives at OldPoetry. ;Books * *Works by Amelie Rives (1863-1945) at Internet Archive *Amelie Rives (1863-1945) at the Online Books Page *Amelie Rives at Amazon.com * ;About * A revived interest in Amelie Rives, Google News * Personal website of a relative of Amélie Rives with images *Amelie Rives: An impressionistic interview, New York Times Category:American poets Category:American novelists Category:Trubetskoy family Category:1863 births Category:1945 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets